La Muerte
La Muerte is the''' Ruler and Queen of the Land of The Remembered and is a supporting character in The Book of Life. She is the estranged wife of Xibalba and is a ancient, immortal goddess of benevolence and pure kindness, pure goodness, generosity, purity, pureness, forgiveness, mercy, hope, love, passion, light and death. She first entered the plot of The Book of Life when she and her husband Xibalba made a bet concerning who the mortal Maria would marry her childhood bestfriends Manolo or Joaquin. Physical Appearance Despite being as old and ancient as time itself, La Muerte retains her vision of youth and gorgeous, radiant beauty. She is the only known immortal goddess who's flesh is made entirely and compeletly out of white pure sweet sugar candy and has raven black hair and glowing gold, orange, amber, red, multi-colored fire eyes. She wears a red, dress decorated with (cempasuchil), marigold flowers and with lit white wax candles at the hem of her dress and boasts an extremely large wide-brimmed sombrero hat with hanging skulls bedecked with lit white wax candles and marigolds (her favorite flower) an with small skulls, pink plumed curly, swirly feathers and palm tree leafs. La Muerte also wears a gold circular, locket, choker necklace given to her by Xibalba when they first met. Personality La Muerte is a very kind and very generous spirit and goddess whose belief in the goodness and pureness of mortal-kind stems from her own heart as well as from the departed and deceased mortal people who are now her citizens and subjects. She is truthful, wise, full of wisdom, sweet, kind and loves and cares for everyone and anyone, no matter what or who they are. La Muerte loves all humankind an mortal beings and mortal creatures will assist an help anyone who is need of her help. La Muerte is also a very benevolent, very loving, very caring, compassionate ancient, immortal goddess who believes humankind is completely and entirely true and pure an good. La Muerte is also very truly forgiving and easily forgives those who truly want to repent and truly want to redeem themselves for their sins and evil deeds. La Muerte is also passionate and full of passion an full of love. La Muerte is also well known for her fondness and weakness for wagers and betting. The only known bad side to her is when someone (i.e. Xibalba) cheats in wagers and bets. Despite La Muerte's sweet and kind personality an nature she can be angered when it comes to her temper In The Book of Life Relationships Xibalba La Muerte is Xibalba's wife. They first met many thousands of years ago and many centuries ago. He calls her "mi amor" which is Spanish for "my love". They have a complicated relationship due to their different beliefs and the compeletly different, opposite antagonistic kingdoms, lands and realms they rule. La Muerte believes that humankind is completely good, true and pure. She is a sweet, kind character completely made out of sweet sugar candy and everything that is good and pure in the world, which makes her highly regarded and beloved by all mortal beings, by both the living and the souls and spirits of the dead . On the other hand, Xibalba thinks and believes that humankind is selfish, greedy, sinful, concerned only in its own interest. He is completely made out of black tar and everything icky in the world, and therefore hated and feared by all mortal beings both living and the souls and spirits of the dead. Despite their differences, La Muerte and Xibalba complement each other very well. When they first appear, she was shown to be somewhat playful (presumably because it was the Day of The Dead), calling him "my love" and briefly chastising, reprimanding, scolding, admonishing, him for almost killing an elderly, old mortal man despite the end of the elderly, old mortal man's life and time being near more or less. When he begs her to trade kingdoms, lands and realms with him, saying how much he has come to hate his, she gets rightly defensive, telling him that the only reason he ruled and lived where he did was because he had cheated in their last wager, and expressed her great sadness and great disappointment in him for not being the man she'd fallen in love with so very long ago. Xibalba advised her not to focus on too much on the past, calling her "mi amor" though was met with an angered grunt which made Xibalba slightly insecure. When he proposed a new wager she was slightly angry but couldn't help considering to it. He bet that if his boy (Joaquin) married Maria, then he would finally rule over the Land of the Remembered. She, in turn, bet that if Manolo married Maria then he, Xibalba, would stop meddling and interfering in the affairs and lives of humanity and mortalkind and mortal beings. When he complained about it saying that's the only fun and enjoyment he ever gets outside of being ruler, dark lord and king of the Land of the Forgotten, she was quick to call off the bet. In the end he reluctantly but lovingly agreed, much to her enjoyment. They then shook hands on it making the wager. Ten years later, when the wager appeared to be settled when it looked as though Maria would have no choice but to marry Joaquin. With this, La Muerte accepted defeat and took her new place and role as ruler and queen of the Land of the Forgotten. She wasn't thrilled about it, but she honored the agreement she had made with her husband Xibalba. However, later she learned the truth that he had cheated from Manolo. Extremely outraged, she summoned him to her by screaming his name at the top of her lungs and rebuked, berated and chastised him much to his shame and chagrin. She then demanded that he give Manolo back his life, saying that "it was only fair." He refused, prompting her to ask politely and calls him affectionatly by his nickname an petname Balby. When he refused again she angerly demanded that he do it of which she received the same answer from her husband Xibalba. Later, she watched on in amazement, joy and happiness as Manolo won the wager that he and her husband Xibalba had made. She then watched with him as both the living and the calavera skeleton and calaca skeleton Remembered banded together to defeat Chakal. At Manolo and Maria's wedding ceremony she watched on smiling, and listened to her husband Xibalba as he told her how she had "won his heart all over again." She then accepted his heartfelt apology, and pulled him in for a grand romantic, passionate, passion-filled kiss sending up fireworks from her sombrero hat. As of the present, modern day and present, modern time, as the museum tour children leave, she changes back into her true ancient, immortal goddess form to share another tender romantic moment and another very passionate, passion-filled kiss with her husband Xibalba. Toys Funko's Pop! Toys Trivia * La Muerte in spanish means "The Death". * La Muerte is called "La Catrina" in Latin America. * La Muerte is made compeletly and entirely out of sweet, pure sugar candy and all things good and pure in the world. * La Muerte can levitate, float, appear and disappear. Magical things happen at the snap of her fingers, and she can pull someone closer without a touch. * La Muerte is voiced by Kate del Castillo who played Teresa Mendoza in the telenovela "La Reina del Sur." * La Muerte can also teleport magically by transforming herself into a shower of golden orange cempasuchil, marigold, flower petals. * When she and Xibalba kiss, her sombrero hat and his black vulture wings form the sacred heart. *La Muerte's eyeshadow is blue because she has eyes only for her husband Xibalba. *According to animator and director Jorge R. Gutierrez on his Twitter webpage account, Jorge R. Gutierrez and his wife and muse Sandra Equihua based La Muerte on the aztec death goddess of the dead Mictecacihuatl, Mictecacihuatl was one of two rulers of Mictlan, rules Mictlan alongside with her husband and fellow aztec death god of the dead Mictlantecuhtli, Mictecacihuatl was also queen of Mictlan. * Toys LaMuertePopFigure.PNG Toy La Muerte Funko's Pop! Toys Gallery LaMuerte2.png La Muerte.png The Wager is set.png Book of Life Poster2.jpg La muerte.png Trivia * La Muerte in spanish means "The Death". * La Muerte is called "La Catrina" in Latin America. * La Muerte is made compeletly and entirely out of sweet, pure sugar candy and all things good an pure in the world. * La Muerte can levitate, float, appear and disappear. Magical things happen at the snap of her fingers, and she can pull someone closer without a touch. * La Muerte's art design is based very heavily off of La Calavera Catrina, a political satire character created by José Guadalupe Posada. * When she and Xibalba kiss the white wax candles from her sombrero hat sends up fireworks. * When she and Xibalba kiss her sombrero hat and his black raven wings form a Sacred Heart. *'''La Muerte hair may or may not be made compeletly and entirely out of black licorice candy. *'La Muerte heart may or may not be made compeletly and entirely out of pure sweet sugar candy and dulce de leche candy.' *'La Muerte pupils may or may not be made compeletly and entirely out of fire an lava and magma.' *La Muerte was never a mortal human being. * La Muerte has a twin sister named La Noche. ** La Noche is as beautiful as La Muerte, but more aztec and mayan * Xibalba and La Muerte first met when he was courting her twin sister La Noche. ** Xibalba’s courtship to La Noche was to no avail. But the moment she paid any attention to him, he fell in love with La Muerte. * La Muerte’s necklace was given to her by Xibalba when they first met. * Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deities Category:Female Category:Rulers Category:Pages currently under construction Category:Females Category:Pages that are currently under construction Category:Supporting Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Immortal Goddess Category:La Calavera Catrina Category:Alive Category:Immortals Category:Can't Live with Them Can't Live Without Them Trope Category:Big Good Trope Category:Hot Goddess Trope Category:Dark Is Not Evil Trope Category:God Couple Trope Category:The High Queen Trope Category:Good Is Not Soft Trope Category:Silk Hiding Steel Trope Category:Proper Lady Trope Category:Team Mom Trope Category:Happily Married: Zigzagged Category:Oppsites Attract Trope Category:Wide-Eyed Idealist Trope Category:Ruling Couple Trope Category:Living Emotional Crutch Trope Category:Morality's Pet Trope Category:Playing With Fire Trope Category:Friend to All Children Trope Category:Friend to All Living Things Trope